ABSTRACT This application seeks partial funding for an upcoming international conference, the fifth Charleston Ceramide Conference (CCC5) to be held March 11-14, 2009 at the Double Tree, Charleston, SC with expected 200 attendees (and approximately the same date in 2011 and 2013). The theme of the conference builds on two decades of investigation that have resulted in an explosion in research centered on bioactive sphingolipids; especially ceramide, sphingosine, sphingosine phosphate (S1P), ceramide phosphate (C1P), and other related lipids (more than 15000 pub med citations to these lipids). Current investigation is beginning to yield significant insight into the roles of bioactive sphingolipids in pathophysiology, including cancer biology, atherosclerosis, inflammation, neurodegeneration, fungal pathogenesis, skin disorders, and skeletal disorders. As a consequence, exciting possibilities for therapeutic applications are emerging based on\ analogs of bioactive sphingolipids and pharmacologic inhibitors. The purpose of the conference is 1) to bring together a wide variety of investigators who either investigate bioactive sphingolipids and/or have come to the realization of the importance of bioactive lipids in their own distinct fields of study; and 2) enable investigators in these areas to overcome the many difficulties usually encountered in studying lipids, their cell biology, their enzymes, and their function. CCC5 aims at bringing together world leaders in these areas of research into a common forum that enhances the exchange and development of ideas. The CCC has pioneered a novel format whereby most presentations are by junior faculty and by post doctoral fellows and graduate students with short presentations (15 min) followed by prolonged discussion (15 min). Senior investigators present keynote addresses, overviews, and oversee the dynamic discussions. Sessions will highlight novel approaches (e.g. sphinoglipidomics, mathematical modeling), cutting edge research, and translational science. The funds requested will be used exclusively to support the conference and travel expenses of junior investigators who will be attending the conference and presenting their work as invited presentations. The requested funds will be invaluable to the support of this conference.